1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for adjusting a seat in an automotive vehicle.
2) Description of the Related Art
An automotive vehicle seat, especially a driver's seat is generally constructed to permit slide adjustment in which the seat is moved back and forth, reclining adjustment in which the inclination of a backrest of the seat is changed, adjustment in which a front end portion of the seat is moved up and down, and adjustment in which a rear end portion of the seat is moved up and down.
These adjustments are changing from those relying upon manual operation of adjustment levers to those making use of electrical drive. In the seat adjustments by electrical drive, motors are provided to move the seat in accordance with respective adjustments. Further, plural switches are provided to drive their corresponding motors. To perform a desired adjustment, it is only necessary for the driver to press the corresponding switch. As a result, the corresponding motor is driven so that the seat can be moved to the desired position.
The position of a seat is changed upon replacement of the driver or in accordance with the feeling of the driver on each day. The seat position considerably varies by the differences in drivers' heights or the like. Driving at an inadequate seat position involves the potential danger that an accident may be caused by a driving or operation error. It is, therefore, very important to adjust the seat to a position optimal to a new driver whenever the driver changes.
It is, however, very cumbersome for a driver to adjust the seat so frequently as described above. Further, the seat cannot always be adjusted to an optimal position. In an electrically-driven operation, the seat is always moved at a constant speed by motor drive. However, the driver wants to choose different seat moving speeds depending on his feeling. A young or fast driver prefers that a seat moves speedily, whereas a matured driver prefers a seat that moves at a relatively slow speed. Movement of the seat at a speed slower than a desired speed irritates the driver, but movement of the seat at a speed faster than a desired speed surprises the driver. The driver is satisfied by the movement of the seat at an appropriate speed so that he can then drive in comfort.